


Nightly News Confession

by Cuptat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Confession, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Rebuilding Earth, downtime, post-war Garrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuptat/pseuds/Cuptat
Summary: He could hear Lance on the other side of the door before he even got out of his chair. Lance was knocking again as Keith reached the door.“What?!” Keith yanked the door open so Lance would quit assaulting it.Lance looked frazzled, out of breath and still in his armor like he had ran here from the hangers.“Listen don’t…” Lance looked behind Keith, “Oh no!”Keith turned as Lance’s voice sounded behind him. There on the screen was Lance leaning toward Hunk in what looks like a private conversation but every word was coming through crystal clear, meaning they had mics on, probably for an interview.“Does he even know what he does to me?” TV Lance was asking Hunk who only shrugged like he’d heard it a million times. “How he drives me crazy with just a glance, how good he looks in uniform and in armor. The way he swings his sword, the way his hips move and those arms! UGH! Hunk it’s killing me!”Lance at the door darted past Keith to the screen, “Nononononono!”





	Nightly News Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some fluff and though it is over I'll still be here posting Klance fics.

It had been a long day. A busy day. The team couldn’t even get everything done without having to split into smaller groups. Keith had helped Pidge and Matt with upgrades to the Lions, Shiro and Allura attended the meetings for rebuilding efforts, and Hunk and Lance were on the humanitarian work getting the supplies out to the camps set up to house and treat any survivors. There are many things that need to be done while rebuilding earth.

It was late and Keith was back in his quarters at the Garrison. He decided to treat himself for a long day’s work. And by treat himself he means he grabbed one of the larger meals from the cafeteria and headed back to his room. It was a small space with a bed and a small table and dresser, adjacent bathroom. Really, it remined him of the small hotels he stayed in as a child. It was nice though, he didn’t need a lot of living space.

He sat at his little table and turned on the screen on the wall, tuning into the evening reports. Kosmo already curled up on the bed.

 Sam had got the communications up to broadcast the rebuilding efforts but they have basically turned into the nightly news. It was fine really but the reporters had a habit of seeking out the Paladins every chance they got. This is why Keith avoided the supply runs. He hated the attention, but Hunk and Lance were perfect for it. Lance was in his element in front of the camera, and Hunk was great at making sure Lance didn’t get carried away. Plus, Hunk often help set up the kitchens in the camps making sure they had what they needed to make good food that people would want to eat. He enjoyed it.

The broadcasters were just starting to talk about the latest supply run when there was a quick set of urgent knocks at his door.

“Keith, buddy?”

He could hear Lance on the other side of the door before he even got out of his chair. Lance was knocking again as Keith reached the door.

“What?!” Keith yanked the door open so Lance would quit assaulting it.

Lance looked frazzled, out of breath and still in his armor like he had ran here from the hangers.

“Listen don’t…” Lance looked behind Keith, “Oh no!”

Keith turned as Lance’s voice sounded behind him. There on the screen was Lance leaning toward Hunk in what looks like a private conversation but every word was coming through crystal clear, meaning they had mics on, probably for an interview.

“Does he even know what he does to me?” TV Lance was asking Hunk who only shrugged like he’d heard it a million times. “How he drives me crazy with just a glance, how good he looks in uniform and in armor. The way he swings his sword, the way his hips move and those arms! UGH! Hunk it’s killing me!”

Lance at the door darted past Keith to the screen, “Nononononono!”

Lance on the screen spoke one more line before real Lance shut the screen off, “I can’t take Keith seriously when all I think about is pushing him up against the wall to kiss him an…”

Silence fell over the room.

Lance braced himself facing the wall, hand still hovering over the screen’s power button. He didn’t turn around.

Keith stood there. Processing what he just heard. Watching the tips of Lance’s ears turn red as he softly began to bang his head on the wall.

Did he really feel that way about him? Did Lance really think that, want to do that? Cause Keith could understand. He could understand completely because he thought that way about Lance all the time. Could say the same things about him and how he drives Keith crazy with his blinding smile and ocean eyes.

Lance pushed himself off the wall, “Keith look.”

Keith noticed the flush on Lance’s cheeks was spreading down his neck.

“That… that isn’t what… what it sounded like.” Lance continued to scrabble for his words. “I… we… nothing, it’s nothing don’t worry about it.”

“Didn’t sound like nothing.” Keith watched Lance squirm for a second before pulling a communicator out of his pocket and texting Hunk.

“Keith, I promise it’s nothing… just forget it and…”

Lance wasn’t meeting Keith’s eyes but he didn’t take them off Lance for a second.

“Kosmo go to the cafe.” Only a slight crackling sound told Keith his wolf was gone.

Keith took a step and another towards Lance whose eyes followed the movement.

They grew wider the closer Keith got to him. Eyes lingering on his arms and Keith was so glad he changed out of his uniform earlier into sweats and a tank. Unknowingly putting _those arms_ on display.

“I… I… um…” Lance backed up a step, stopping when his back hit the wall.

“Lance,” the change in Keith’s tone had Lance finally looking at him, “It’s fine.” Keith crowed into Lance’s space bracing his arms on the wall on either side of Lance’s head. “Just one thing…”

“Wh… What?” Lance’s hands hesitantly reached for him. Keith felt the lightest touch as they rested on his sides.

“I won’t be the one being pushed up against the wall.”

Keith leaned in hesitating a moment to give Lance the option to push him away. Then gently pressed his lips to Lance’s. He was holding back, though he was confident that he was reading the situation correctly he wanted to be sure Lance could push him away. To stop this in case this is really wasn’t what he wanted.

But he didn’t.

Lance was still under Keith’s lips for only a second before he melted into the kiss, hands gripping into the sides of Keith’s tank trying to pull him closer. Keith pressed into him, his hands finding their way into Lance’s unbelievably soft hair. They fell into a rhythm of pushing and pulling until Keith could feel Lance smiling and broke away, still touching their foreheads together.

“You… mean…” Lance whispered between breathes. “that I’ve… been freaking out… all afternoon… for nothing.”

“Not for nothing, you’re cute when flustered.”

Lance dug his fingers into Keith’s sides pulling a surprised yelp from him. Lance looked about to do it again when the slight cracking announced Kosmo’s return.

Keith turned to find him sitting proudly holding a bag from the cafeteria. 

Keith took the bag and scratched behind Kosmo’s ears. “I texted Hunk to send a dinner for you with Kosmo.” Keith held the bag out to Lance, “I know it’s not really romantic but… Lance will you have dinner with me?”

Lance tried to cover his wide grin, “Of course.”

Keith, trying to be a gentleman pulled out the second chair at the small table for Lance to sit. He set the food container in front of Lance with a small bow sending Lance into giggles as he took his own seat.

“This is going to be the weirdest date I’ve ever been on.” Lance smiled, “but so far the best.”

“How so?” Keith dug into his food.

“It’s backwards, you kiss me first then we have dinner. Plus you didn’t even dress up but it’s perfect all the same.” Lance paused, “It feels like us.”

“We’re backwards?” Keith arched a brow.

“No, just doing things our way.”

“You should’ve told me you liked me.”

“ _You_ should’ve told me!”

Keith smiled, “Hey Lance,”

He waited until Lance looked up meeting his eyes.

“I like you.”

“I like you too Mullet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr [Cuptat](https://cuptat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Do Not Repost anywhere. I do not give anyone permission to post my work anywhere else.**


End file.
